Bouquet of Clumsy Words
by nerd4music
Summary: Sam and Mercedes are parting ways, but their hearts are forever intertwined. The future is bright with possibility.    One-shot prequel to "Polaris" series.


**AN: This is a one-shot prequel for "Polaris". It just gives a bit of backstory to Sam and Mercedes' relationship at post-graduation and at summer's end. I was listening to Blink 182 and was inspired by "Going Away to College". I would suggest listening to the song before reading the story. It's really quite lovely. Chapter 4 of Polaris is nearly finished and should be up tomorrow. Thanks for all your kind words and reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'll think about the times<br>She kissed me after class  
>And she put up with my friends<br>I acted like an ass_**

"No PDA in the halls, you two!"

"Get a room, Trouty!"

Sam ignored the obnoxious taunts and catcalls of his peers and focused his attention back on his lady. She felt so right in his arms, his lips pressed roughly against hers. He'd found her after his last class of the day, attempting to clean out her locker before their final Glee meeting.

He'd tucked his pen behind his ear as he crept up behind her, tapping her left shoulder once before moving to the right. He bit back a grin as she looked over to the left. Never failed. She fell for it every time.

With a huff she'd turned right and saw him beaming down at her. She tried to hide her smile behind a look of annoyance, but he wasn't fooled. "You ass," she said. Mercedes shut her locker and leaned against the cool metal.

"Not my fault," he said, the grin he failed to contain now spread wide on his handsome face. "You're just too easy."

"Is that right?" a single dark eyebrow arched at the double meaning in his words.

"Yup," he nodded. "But only for me, sweetness." He moved closer, his body flush against her luscious curves. He braced his arm against the metal as he leaned over. She was pinned between his muscled form and the bank of lockers.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly as his lips lowered to her cheek.

"About to make out with my lady," he answered smoothly. His tone was pure 'no fucks given' and it made her shiver.

Sam inhaled her sweet scent, a mixture of clean laundry and her signature perfume that always reminded him of oranges and sugar cookies. When he brushed his lips against hers, she sighed.

"Saaam. We're in the hallway."

"Don't care," he drawled. "You smell so good, sweetness. Bet you taste good too." His free arm snaked around her waist as he dipped his head, slanting his lips over hers. The kiss was deep and as she let out a soft moan, he seized the opportunity and slid his tongue inside.

Mercedes' fingers tightly clutched the fabric of his navy shirt before sliding under. He hissed when her cool digits traced the outline of his abs and his hips jerked involuntarily, grinding his hardness into her soft belly.

"Fuck, Sammy…" she whimpered. Her mouth was so warm and those damn dusky lips of hers were making him drunk.

It was only when they heard the horrified gasp of Rachel and the raucous laughter of Puck did he finally release her.

"Jesus, Guppy" Santana said with a smirk. "I thought you were going to unlock your jaw and swallow her whole."

Mercedes shook with silent mirth, her face buried in his chest. Sam was still breathing heavily, his eyes were crossed, and he was feeling a bit disoriented.

"Bro, you are so lucky it was us who found you and not Figgins or Coach Sylvester. She would love to have a reason to withhold your diploma," Puck said.

"I just can't believe you two were practically having sex in the hall!" Rachel added. "That is so inappropriate."

"Lock it up, Berry" Santana shot back, rolling her eyes. "We've all had to witness the horror that is the Finchel makeout trainwreck all over the damn school. I see nothing wrong with Trouty pushing up on his girl."

"We should probably get going, though. Last Glee club meeting of our high school career!" Puck jostled Sam playfully, who shoved him back with gusto.

"We'll be right there, guys" Mercedes said. "Sam just needs to get himself together."

"Oh eww!" Rachel exclaimed. She covered her eyes and walked brusquely down the hall towards the choir room, with Puck and Santana laughing right behind her.

Sam looked back towards his girlfriend. "Nice save, sweetness."

"Always, Sammy. I got you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please take me by the hand<br>It's so cold out tonight  
>I'll put blankets on the bed<br>I won't turn out the light_**

__"There you are."

"SAAAMMY!" Her coffee-colored eyes were bright and shiny. He'd been looking for her for almost half an hour. Sometime after his third round of beer pong, he realized she was longer by his side. He tapped out, calling in Finn to take his place and the tall boy was only too happy to oblige. He and Rachel were in the midst of another post-high school argument and Finn was looking to get fucked up.

The impromptu party was at Rachel's place; her dads left for an emergency conference right after the graduation ceremony with promises to make it up to their Broadway Baby. Puck supplied the alcohol, courtesy of his fake ID. It seemed like a good amount of the senior class was there, as well as a select few underclassmen. The music was blaring, the drinks were flowing, and Sam could have sworn he smelled a familiar skunky sweetness in the air.

His head was nice and fuzzy, all buzzed up from the beer. He just wanted to find his girlfriend. He licked his lips, still tasting her spearmint lip balm from their earlier kiss. Sam stumbled from the kitchen and made his way through to the living room where he heard a familiar throaty laugh.

She was sitting on Artie's lap, laughing wildly with him, Quinn, Mike and Tina. The hem of her purple print dress was raised, showing off creamy chocolate thighs. Sam stifled a groan as his eyes traveled further up; the dress was short and tight with a low v-neckline and the girls (who he affectionately called Lola and Cookie) were practically spilling out.

Sam smiled when her eyes locked on his and she squealed happily.

"Where have you been?" Yeah, she was definitely tipsy.

"Playing beer pong with Joe and Puck. You disappeared on me, sweetness."

She pouted a little, her lower lip protruding out adorably and Sam fought the urge to suck on it. "I got bored watching you play. I wanted to drink."

"You drunk, Cedes?" he asked.

Artie snorted. "She is tore the fuck up. Come get your woman off my lap; that ass is giving me tingles in all the right places."

Everyone laughed and Sam moved forward to help his girlfriend up. He smoothed down her dress as she gazed into his eyes. Sam dipped his head, nuzzling her nose in an Eskimo kiss, drawing a chorus of "Aww's" from the group and a "take that shit somewhere else!" from Artie.

"You wanna go outside for some air, baby?" he cooed.

Mercedes grinned. "Yes, please." He loved when she was drunk; there was a gentle submissive tone to her voice that made his dick hard.

"You might need this," Quinn said, holding up Mercedes' black cardigan.

"Thanks Q," he said. "I'll bring her back in a bit."

"Yeah right," Mike quipped. "Just don't leave any questionable fluid stains outside."

Sam flipped him the finger as he led Mercedes through the crowded house and finally outside. It was unseasonably chilly for early June, and he put on her cardigan for her.

He shivered a little, and zipped up the purple hoodie he was wearing. She giggled softly. "We match tonight, Sammy."

He smiled. "I know, sweetness." The backyard was completely deserted. They headed towards the tiny enclosed gazebo in the far back corner of the yard.

"Fucking heels," she cursed. She stopped walking long enough to kick off the black platform stilettos and pick them before promptly handing them over for Sam to hold.

"Drunk Mercedes curses a lot," he said with a chuckle as they stepped into the gazebo.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked. She plopped down on the cushioned, built-in bench that ran the entire length of the small space.

"Fuck no," he replied, making her laugh. "I think it's sexy. I like seeing you like this. So uninhibited." Sam set her heels on the bench next to her.

"Well I'm drunk and happy. We did it, Sammy. We finally graduated." Mercedes laughed happily. "We're free of McKinley."

He nodded, his grin wide at her adorable behavior. "Yup. You were so hot in your Honors Chords, giving the valedictorian speech."

"Shut up," she joked. "I felt like such a nerd."

"A hot nerd," he shot back. "My _hot_ nerd."

"Well you're my hot nerd too. We're a couple of sexy fucking dorks."

He joined in her laughter and tried not to think about them parting ways at the end of the summer. There would be time for that. But right now, in Rachel Berry's well-manicured backyard Sam Evans didn't want to worry about the future. He was young, he was in love, and the world was full of bright lights and possibility.

"You look so beautiful right now," he rumbled, his eyes drawn once again to her smooth thighs.

"Come here" she commanded, and he happily obliged, crouching down in front of her. His olive eyes were level with her chest and his mouth watered at the sight. Sam felt her small hands cup his cheeks as she lifted his face to meet hers. "I love you, Sammy" she whispered, the mirth in her eyes quickly morphing into happy tears.

"I love you too, sweetness" he replied, nuzzling his cheek into her hand. "Don't cry, Cedes."

"I'm just really happy, baby. And kind of sad. This is…"

"Don't even think about it" he said, his voice thick with emotion. "We're here now and that's the only thing we should care about. I love you, Mercedes. This is our forever." His lips claimed hers, the intensity of their passion making her cry out.

"Sammy, I need you" she gasped.

His hands gripped her hips and he lifted her with ease, never breaking their kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he sat down on the bench. Mercedes threaded her fingers through his hair, smirking at the low growling noises in his throat.

She wiggled her ass, grinding hard into his crotch. His cock was coming to life underneath her and she could feel her pussy pulsating at the thought of him inside her.

Sam's fingers clutched her hips tightly, before slapping her soundly on the ass. "Stop teasing me, Mercedes" he groaned. His lips traveled to her neck, trailing hot wet kisses on the sensitive skin that left her gasping and panting for more. He grinned. "Show me where you want to be touched."

Mercedes grabbed his hands, putting one on her breast. "Lola needs some attention," she cooed. He obliged, pulling the jersey fabric of her dress down to expose her lace covered breast. Sam pinched her nipple, ripping a throaty moan from his woman.

"What else do you want, Cedes?" he was still squeezing and twisting her nipple when she directed his other hand between her legs.

"I need your fingers inside me," she stated.

Sam smirked. He loved when she was like this. Alcohol brought out a confidence in his lady that was sexy as hell. He cupped her panty-covered pussy before squeezing lightly.

"Oh," she moaned. "More, please."

He moved her panties out of the way and pushed two, long fingers inside her wet heat.

"Yes" she hissed, clenching her bottom lips between her teeth. Her hips began to slow dance as she rode his fingers, her tight pussy gripping them in a vice-like fashion."

"Feel good, sweetness?" he inquired. He was currently enjoying the view: his gorgeous girlfriend straddling him, riding his thrusting fingers at a slow but sexy gallop.

"Mmm-hmm," she answered. Her breathing was labored as she concentrated on keeping the pace.

"Want more?" His thumb drew lazy circles around her clit and she whimpered. Her hands gripped his shoulders for balance as she tried to work herself to an orgasm. But it wasn't enough.

"Yes, please."

"What does my girl want?" His jeans were fucking uncomfortable and his dick was begging to get inside that pussy. Sam groaned when her ass wiggled against his crotch again. "Cedes, baby what do you want?"

"Yooou, Sammy" she begged. "I need you inside me right now."

His fingers slid out of her wetness and into his mouth and he moaned at her taste. Sam reached into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out a gold packet. Mercedes fingers made quick work of undoing his pants before reaching in and freeing his cock. He ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth and swiftly sheathed himself.

In one graceful motion, he lifted her up and sat her down on his dick, eliciting a loud cry of pleasure from both of them. He pressed his mouth to hers in order to silence her screams as his hips thrust hard inside of her. She was so hot and wet and her greedy little pussy was gripping him so hard, he had to pace himself before he came too quickly.

"Fuck," he hissed "You feel so fucking good, baby." His large hands traveled down her back to her ass, squeezing the soft flesh almost painfully.

Mercedes moaned, her head dropping to his shoulder as she met his thrusts with her own. "I'm close, Sam. I'm so close."

"Yeah?" he breathed. "Is my girl gonna come for me?"

"Uh-huh," she groaned. Her gasps were sharp and high and he could feel her start to tremble. It never took long for either of them when they were liquored up. Sam could feel that familiar tingle in the pit of his stomach and he picked up his speed.

"Come on, sweetness" he whispered in her ear. "Let me hear you sing." Sam nipped hard at the sensitive spot right below her jawline and pleasure overtook her. She came hard, whimpering his name and spiraling him into his own release.

He continued to thrust lazily into her, his hands rubbing her back as she tried to settle her breathing. Eventually she sought out his mouth and kissed him deeply, nipping and sucking at his lips.

"I think you might have fucked me into Sober Town," she joked, still shaking from her climax.

"I am to please, lady" he said, lips twitching into that adorable half-smile. "Soon as I can feel my legs, we can head back into the party."

Mercedes chuckled while fixing her dress. Carefully she climbed off him and slipped her feet back into her heels. Sam disposed of the condom in the nearby trash and tucked himself back into his jeans. He rose on trembling legs but grinned when he felt her hand clasp his.

They walked back towards the raucous of the party.

"Think they know what we just did?" she asked.

He shook his head, a cheeky smile on his face. "I don't think anyone knows."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why does it feel the same<br>To fall in love or break it off  
>And if young love is just a game<br>Then I must have missed the kick off  
>Don't depend on me to ever follow through on anything<br>But I'd go through hell for you**_

The summer had flown by, filled with some of the best nights of her life. And now, the dreaded event was upon them. Tomorrow she was losing her first love. They mutually decided to end things, agreeing that the long distance thing wasn't for them. But maybe, just maybe they could try it when they both felt ready.

Mercedes knew Sam felt like he was holding her back from achieving greatness, and she was frightened of the chance that he'd find someone better. It was silly, she tried telling herself, but she was terrified that she couldn't hold him forever. Eventually they would grow to resent one another and she didn't want to lose her best friend. Next to Kurt, Tina, and Quinn, he was her closest confidant.

They had dinner at Breadstix with the New Directions crew, with everyone present for one last hurrah, before driving out to their secret place. Sex wasn't on their minds, just holding each other one last time as they gazed up at the stars.

He kissed her sweetly before grinning, his lips quirked in an adorable lopsided fashion. "You think we'll ever get this right Cedes?" he asked.

"Who knows, Sammy? Maybe we've had our chances." She buried her face in his chest as his hands gripped her waist tightly. They were lying in the bed of his F150, the late summer nighttime sounds serving as background music for their amicable break up.

"I don't believe that," he said, determination settling like steel into his voice. "I think there's still something left for us. "

Her eyes gazed up at his and the amount of love in them clenched her heart. He couldn't do this to her. To them. They had to say goodbye. "Don't hold out for a pipe dream, Evans. Whatever happens, happens."

Sam's lips slanted over hers, and she couldn't help but moan. "Our story isn't over, Ms. Writer" he murmured against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too" she admitted softly. "Always have." Their kisses deepened and she found herself gasping for air when he finally pulled away.

_**Just don't forget to think about me**_  
><em><strong> And I won't forget you<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'll write you once a week she said...<strong>_

__"Don't forget about me when you're kicking ass on the diamond and breaking all those skanky WVU girls' hearts," she said trying her best to joke around. Inwardly, she cringed at the thought of him forgetting about her.**_  
><em>**

Sam's green eyes were intense as he hovered over her. "We're going our separate ways, but you'll never be far from my heart, Mercedes. Just think of this as 'To be Continued'." He smiled at her, but there was no happiness in his eyes. Instead there were unshed tears. Her heart cracked at the sight. She was reminded of that awful Valentine's Day when she had to break his heart and now here they were, months later hurting each other all over again. But this time felt different. There was something in this goodbye that was absent for February 14th.

Resigned hope.

They weren't leaving broken. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe this was just 'To Be Continued'. Mercedes tried to hold onto that as tightly as she clutched her now ex-boyfriend.

Someday, Sam Evans.

Someday.

_**I haven't been this scared in a long time  
>And I'm so unprepared so here's your valentine<br>Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody  
>This world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful to me.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>_**  
><strong>_


End file.
